


Crossing the Line

by DeadPoet207



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adding Feelings To Porn, Dembe - Freeform, Elizabeth Keen - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, More Porn To Come, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raymond Reddington - Freeform, Sex, Smut, The Blacklist - Freeform, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, maybe add plot?, the morning after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPoet207/pseuds/DeadPoet207
Summary: Red has been keeping an eye on Elizabeth and Tom Keen, per the young agent's request. However, as she must keep up the ruse of normalcy, he witnesses them in bed together. He can no longer lie to himself. He wants her. To His surprise, she wants him, too. And he will discover just how much.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently started The Blacklist and am already a huge fan. This piece takes place after Elizabeth confirms that Tom is not, in fact, “Tom” and she has given Red permission to spy on her to keep her safe and discover more secrets about her husband.  
> Originally was supposed to be just pure smut for entertainment but once I started writing, I realized that a story could come of this so be prepared for more chapters and of course, more juicy bits.  
> Enjoy!  
> (DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to the wonderful minds behind The Blacklist)

Red wished he could say this was the most boring stakeout he’d been on. It should have been considering the mundane façade of domestic bliss he witnessed as every hour passed by. Dembe believed him, surely, and Liz took little convincing that Red had little interest in their day-to-day activities. He was a master of lying to everyone but himself.

Truthfully, he hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from the screens. There was something entrancing about every smile, every hug, every kiss that she pretended to be genuine. Even the way she easily conversed over their morning pancakes seemed effortless though undoubtedly it caused her pain. She was a natural, though that was no surprise, and Tom ate up every second. Even when she was predisposed with her laptop or reading a book her husband stole loving glances and smiled like he’d just seen the sun for the first time. A fraud or not, his love for her was sincere.

Tonight, they ate pasta primavera, courtesy of Tom, and made casual conversation.

“So, one of my students brought a gun to school today,” Tom added nonchalantly after a few moments of silence. Liz nearly choked on a piece of pasta.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, it was a nerf gun, but you know, they say it’s a gateway gun,” he shrugged, holding back a smile. She gave him an incredulous look before erupting into a fit of giggles. Red couldn’t hold back a smile of his own. He wished she would laugh that way with him, or at least smile at his expense, but he knew in order to protect her he’d have to sacrifice moments like this one. There was no room for idle chatter in their relationship.

“Jesus Christ Tom.”

“Yeah he got suspended for the rest of the week, which I think is a little excessive considering he’s in fourth grade but hey,” he pointed his fork in her direction, “may have just saved you from having to update your most wanted list. Gotta catch them early.”

“What parent would let their kid do that?” She shook her head, shoveling in another bite.

“We never would,” he said, suddenly turning his gaze down to his plate.

“Tom…”

“I know,” he sighed, “I know, but do you ever think about it? How nice it’d be? What a great child we’d have?”

“Please Tom.” Though the cameras revealed no tears, Red could hear a tremor in her voice.

“Hey,” Tom was suddenly on his feet, by her side, “I’m sorry. That was stupid of me, I shouldn’t have said that. Hey,” he took her face gently between his hands and tried to catch her gaze. “I love you. Okay? Baby or no baby, I will always love you.” He kissed her, gently at first. Red noticed no hesitation on her part and felt a pang in his chest. He knew she was acting, or, at least, he kept convincing himself that was the case.

“I love you,” Tom repeated. “Always. No matter what.”

“I love you too,” she said, barely loud enough for Red to hear.

The two continued to kiss, their lips becoming more feverous and passionate. One of Tom’s hands snaked into her dark hair and the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her from her chair, slow rising, supporting her weight.

Red shifted uncomfortably in his chair but couldn’t look away. He imagined his own hands in her hair, feeling her breath on his check, his lips against hers, but he knew he’d never get the chance. He was her protector, nothing more. He knew he should turn away, despite her insisting it didn’t matter. She clearly didn’t think of him as a man with an appetite. Oh, how wrong she was.

Tom grabbed her thigh and hiked it to his waist, pushing his groin into hers. The numerous microphones throughout their house picked up her answering moan. She leapt and wrapped her other leg around him as he began to carry her off screen where they later appeared on their bedroom cam.

Red placed a hand over the monitor and ran his other ran over his head, suddenly feeling a flush of heat rising through his body. _Don’t look._ He ran the words throw his mind over and over. But he hadn’t taken off the headphones. His heart raced as he could hear her whimpers and moans. He tried to focus on his breathing and bring down his heart rate. Hell, he could endure torture and still make a quip, but now? He was sure could barely form a sentence.

When he heard a yelp his attention snapped back to the screen, expecting to see Tom with a knife to hear throat. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of a naked Liz, fully exposed except for a white wand which obscured his view between her legs. Her back was arched and her eyes clenched shut. Her hands gripped the sheets as if she would float away if not anchored. Tom moved the vibrator in slow circles around her clit, causing her shudder and let out mewls and yelps of pleasure.

Suddenly Red’s pants were much too tight. He tried to ignore the throbbing ache between his own legs and focus on the other cameras, but his eyes were drawn to the two lovers. She was magnificent, her skin looking impossibly pale, like marble, against the darkness of their bedroom. Hair appeared raven black as it lay messily amongst her pillows. He could nearly imagine how soft her breasts would be in his rough hands and the feeling of her taut nipples between his lips, how wet she would…

He forced himself not to finish that thought.

“Tom,” she said breathlessly, one of her hands released the tightly wound sheets and moving to his hair as Tom positioned himself between her legs and inserted a finger, still moving the vibrator in slow, lazy circles. She squirmed, desperately grinding against the pulsing vibrator and pushing herself further on his fingers, which had begun to pump quicker and quicker. She squeaked and whimpered, wordlessly begging for relief.

Red’s hand moved to his swollen groin, rubbing his palm against his strained erection, longing for even a little bit of relief. He didn’t dare unbutton his fly in fear that Dembe would suddenly appear. Not that the man would say a thing about it, but Red wasn’t sure he could handle the embarrassment. It wasn’t as if his bodyguard hadn’t walked in on him in some compromising situations before, but for some reason, this seemed much worse. 

Nevertheless, he rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants, grunting, feeling himself twitch in his hand. He had fallen into the rhythm of Liz’s thrusts, imaging her slick walls clenching over his cock, her head thrown back and mouth agape in pleasure as he buried himself deep inside. He imagined holding that vibrator to her clit and feeling her squirm beneath him.

Liz began to whine and moan, each sound building off the other. She was close. As fast as it had started, it ended. She climaxed loudly, gripping Tom’s hair and pulsing her hips against the vibrator until it clearly became too much. She tried to pull away, but Tom would have none of that. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and continued to push the vibrator against her. Her cry could nearly be mistaken for one of pain.

“Fuck!” She screamed.

Red’s own stomach did flips and filled with heat. He rarely heard her curse and to hear her voice so raw, so full of euphoria, nearly sent him over the edge. He quickly removed his hand, not wanting to have to explain to Dembe why he needed a new pair of pants.

She collapsed on the bed, panting, exhausted. Tom wiped his fingers on the sheets, which seemed a waste to Red. He’d given anything to taste her. Her husband climbed on top of her, his cock erect and poised at her entrance.

“Tom I… I don’t know if I can…” But she was cut off as he slid himself inside. She grasped his shoulder and dug her nails into his flesh, nearly drawing blood. He grunted and thrust into her.

Unable to watch any longer, Red ran to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and even considered taking a shower, as his pants remained tented with no signs of being discourage. He rubbed himself again, moaning, aching for release.

No, he slammed his fist against the porcelain sink. No, he wasn’t some teenage boy jacking off to some over-the-top internet porn. He was Raymond Reddington, a man who didn’t flinch at the sound of screams or the sight of brain matter on his shoes. And this was Liz, the woman he was there to protect, who was nearly half his age, who trusted him to watch her and keep her safe even if it meant him witnessing her fucking her husband.

As he dealt with trying to slow his heart-rate in the bathroom, he missed Liz pushing Tom off and frantically grabbing her phone.

“Oh, its work.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“I saw my bag light up. It’s, uh, Ressler, he needs me on a stakeout.”

“This late?”

“Most stakeouts happen at night, Tom,” she quickly began dressing herself, leaving Tom in a state of confusion.

“Liz, come on, we were just…”

She turned to face him, leaning over the bed and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you, Tom, I promise I’ll make this up to you.”

He sighed.

“I promise, it’ll be worth it,” there was a devilish tone to her voice which he couldn’t help but smile at.

“It better be Agent Keen,”

Red sat at the edge of the tub, frustrated with himself. He had people he could call on to take care of his little problem, but all he wanted was Liz. He wondered if she was as soft as she seemed, if she’d cry his name out as she came, if she’d sleep by his side once they were both spent.

His fantasies were cut short by the sound of the front door slamming.

“Jesus I… I couldn’t do it. Just having him touching me it’s like… Ugh!” Liz’s voice was like a shockwave to his system. However, instead of helping his situation, it only seemed to make it worse. “Red?”

He considered saying nothing, but that would only raise alarm. He had promised to stay all night until Dembe took over for the day.

“I… Just in the bathroom Elizabeth. I’ll be out in a moment.”

To his surprise, he heard her approach the door and the creaking of wood suggested she was leaning on it.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. Every time he touches me I feel my skin crawl.” She said from the other side, her voice filled with disgust.

“You certainly looked like you were having a great time,” it was the type of thing she’d expect him to say.

“Yeah well, I mean, that was one thing. But when he actually wanted to… you know, I just couldn’t do it. He thinks I’m on a stakeout. Can I stay here tonight?”

Shit.

“Of course, Lizzy,

“Red, are you okay? You sound weird.”

“I’m fine.”

“Alright well… I’m gonna pour myself a drink, you want one?”

“Maybe later,”

He heard the door creak again and her retreating footsteps.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He couldn’t walk out like this. Once again, the idea of the shower crossed his mind. At least it would explain why he was in the bathroom so long. He quickly stripped, nearly letting out a groan as he slipped his pants carefully over his erection. He couldn’t quite handle the idea of a cold shower but he kept the water lukewarm, which felt amazing over his flushed skin. He stood underneath the stream, waiting ever so patiently for his problem to go away, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her. The scene of her orgasm played over and over like a movie he couldn’t look away from, making his cock twitch.

He dared to allow a hand to travel down his stomach and slowly stoke his erection. He realized it was a bad idea almost immediately. He couldn’t stop a soft grunt from escaping his parted lips.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as his hips involuntarily thrust into his hand.

Well, he figured, at least it would be an easy clean-up.

He squeezed a generous amount of soap into his hand, the cold gel making him gasp. He started slow, squeezing the base and twisting his hand ever so slightly as he made his way to the tip. Finally committing, he allowed his mind to wander back to the scene from the monitors, only he replaced the image of Tom with himself. He imagined running his hands slowly up her thighs, parting the lips of her sex and plunging a skillful finger inside, savoring the evidence of her arousal. She would writhe at his touch, beg him to go faster, but not yet. No, he would tease her first. He would make her desperate.

He quickened his pace, eyes squeezed shut, hand pumping, forgetting to control the volume of his moans.

She would try to thrust against him but he wouldn’t allow that. He’d hold down her legs and lean in close, kissing the soft flesh of her thighs, moving in tantalizingly slow. His fingers would curl inside, finding that ever so tender spot that would make sparks dance before her eyes. And then he’d..

“Red?” He froze, cock still in hand, dripping precome into the river of water below him. He tried to pretend he didn’t hear. “Red are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he winced at the hoarseness of his voice. He sounded like he was in pain, which he was.

“Is someone in there with you?” Of course she would think so, she was always paranoid of danger, and if she’d heard even half the noises he was making, she’d think he was being tortured. He supposed she wasn’t too far off, though.

“I…Lizzy I’ll be out in a bit.”

Fuck, his voice was still too low, too hoarse, and awfully strained. She undoubtedly was concerned. Without warning the bathroom door slammed open. Red panicked, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

“Lizzy!”

But she’d already whipped open the shower curtain, gun drawn, her face intense.

Her face turned a lovely shade of red when she took in the scene before her.

“I… Lizzy I can explain.”

She quickly closed the curtain but didn’t move from her spot.

“Are you…”

“It’s natural Lizzy, I am a man,” his cock had thankfully gone flacid, giving him a bit more clarity. “Why you felt the need to come bursting in without even knocking is beyond me.”

“I thought you were being hurt,”

“In the shower?”

“Wh-What… Why? Why now? You couldn’t wait until later?” She asked.

He sighed, wiping away water from his eyes and pressing a palm against the shower wall. He couldn’t come up with an excuse. For the first time, he was utterly speechless.

“Oh my God,” he didn’t need to see her face to know her eyes had widened with realization. “You watched.”

“Well of course I did, you knew I would be,” he shook his head.

“Yeah but, I didn’t think that would make you, you know,”

“That it would arouse me?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I’m a man, Lizzy,” it was an awful excuse.

“Yeah but…”

“Look Lizzy, could we perhaps this conversation when I’m not in the shower?”

“Are you going to…” She trailed off, her voice becoming soft and nearly inaudible over the sound of the running water. “Finish?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary anymore, I’ll be out soon. Afterwards I could use that drink.”


	2. Chapter 2

The two sat on the opposite sides of the lone couch in front of the monitors. They’d both already downed two drinks and sipped on another, neither saying anything. Red knew it would be his job to break the silence.

“You shouldn’t have just burst in like that, Lizzy. I mean did you really think I was being attacked in the shower? Of all places?” He dared to meet her eyes.

“I’ve been on edge ever since I found out about Tom.” She tapped her index finger against the side of her glass. He sympathized with her. He had long been unafraid of the criminal world and all that it entailed. Aside from losing her, he feared very little. But her world had just come crashing down and she was beyond unprepared for the situation she was in.

He sighed, turning his body slightly to face her, taking another sip of his drink. “I apologize for what transpired. It was not my intent for you to see any of that. I didn’t expect that seeing you,” he gestured towards the monitors, “like that, would affect me so. I promise that next time I will respect your privacy.”

She ran a hand through her still mussed hair and chewed her bottom lip before tossing back the rest of her drink and standing to pour another.

“You don’t have to do that. I mean, its Tom, if he was going to hurt me, waiting until we are having sex would probably be the best time. I’d be the most vulnerable.” He heard the clinking of glass against glass and the slosh of liquid as she filled her cup with far more scotch than she had before.

“I can assign Dembe to the night shift. He’s very professional I assure you.”

“And you aren’t?” She turned to face him, putting her weight on the sturdy bar behind her. Despite being constantly lubricated by scotch, his throat felt incredibly dry.

“I have no idea what you want me to do or say. I was simply caught off guard and my body betrayed me, as, I suspect, any man’s would. You’re a beautiful woman and I am not immune to witnessing such… occurrences.” He titled his head and tried to give a casual smirk.

At first, she seemed stunned, taking a large gulp of her drink and staring at him intently. The tension in the air was palpable. He didn’t dare even breathe, in fear that she would call his bluff.

Finally, she pushed off the bar and walked a few steps forward, not quite approaching him. Her eyes narrowed. “Was it the sex, or was it me?”

“I’m not sure I understand the question, Lizzy.”

He did.

He finished his own drink and went to pour another, giving her space as he passed by to the bar. She hooked his elbow and spun him to face her. He tilted his head to the side and raised a brow.

“Were you turned on because you were watching us have sex, or because I was the one having sex?” She searched his eyes for an answer he refused to give away.

“Just the sex,” he gave her a half-hearted smile and turned back to the bar, focusing much too intently on the act of pouring than necessary, making him entirely unprepared for her sudden closeness when he turned back around. She was mere inches away and he could smell the scotch on her breath. “Lizzy what-“ he was cut off and she closed the distance, pressing her breasts against his chest and lowering her unoccupied hand down his stomach and brushing his groin. He gasped and backed away, already feeling his erection return. She smirked.

“You’re such a fucking liar.”

“You can’t use that as evidence of anything, you surprised me is all.”

Her eyes flickered down to his bulge and back to his face. “I’ve seen women try to seduce you numerous times and you’ve never responded.”

“That’s different.”

“Why?”

His heart was pounding in his chest and he knew his face was flushed. What was she trying to prove?!

“I was working.”

“This wasn’t work? So, you just watched for entertainment?”

“That’s not what I meant. This wasn’t life or death; I wasn’t playing a role.” 

This time she moved slowly, approaching him with hesitance. He couldn’t step back and realized he was trapped. “What are you doing?” He lowered his voice to nearly a growl.

“Testing a theory.” Was all she said. She chugged down the rest of her drink, barely wincing, before setting the glass behind him. She tentatively reached up a hand and flattened a palm over his racing heart. He couldn’t bring himself to push her away.

“Lizzy, I don’t know what you’re thinking but this doesn’t prove anything.”

“I think…” She pressed herself against him, causing his pulse to quicken. “It proves that you aren’t as calm and collected as you think you are.”

Her hand, once again, began to travel south until she was cupping him through his pants. He hissed through his teeth and tried to push her away, but she deflected his arm easily.

“I think…” she leaned in close until her hot breath was all he could feel other than her hand which was rubbing him gently, “you want me and refuse to admit it.”

“Lizzy,” he choked, gripping her shoulder as she pushed harder. “You’re hurting me.”

“I bet I am,” she smirked, before removing her hand only to begin to make easy work of his belt and zipper. 

Before he was able to withdraw or push her away, she had her hand inside, gripping him firmly but not painfully. With that, he lost it. He growled and tangled his hands in her hair and yanked her head back, exposing her throat.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Oh,” she gave him a soft stroke which coaxed a moan from his throat. “I think I do.”

He’d always pictured this moment, the moment they broke the barrier of protector and girl but he always imagined he’d be the one. He imagined backing her into a corner and capturing her in a kiss that she melted into. But when her lips met his he felt his muscles become jello and all her could do was hold onto her.

He moaned, bucking his hips into her hand.

“Don’t do this,” he growled.

“Or what?” She stroked him again, this time guiding him into the open air. He groaned again, throwing back his head. She took this opportunity to kiss his neck, sucking at his flesh and biting playfully. “I think you want me.”

“You-You don’t want me.” He managed to gasp.

She paused, pulling away but leaving her hand firmly around his cock. “You really think that?”

“This conversation would be easier if you weren’t…” He was cut short when she tightened her grip, bringing him to a confusing point of pleasure and pain.

“You have such a shitty view of the world and everyone around you. You really think no one wants you?” She moved her hand to the tip of his cock and slickened her thumb with precome. “That _I_ don’t want you? You want me to prove it?”

“I-“

“I trust you Red,” she said earnestly. “God knows I shouldn’t, but I do.” Then she leaned in until her hot breath whispered past his ear. “And besides, that voice? That fucking voice could make me cum right here.”

He yanked her closer, dropping his drink and ignoring the splash of scotch against his ankle. His arm snaked around her waist and pulling her against him. “If you want me to stop, just say so,” he said.

“Don’t stop,” she said, breathlessly. He ran his tongue over her throat and nipped where he could feel her racing pulse, earning him a delicious gasp. Her throat tasted faintly of her spiced perfume and sweat, which Raymond found utterly intoxicating.

Those kisses slowly trailed back to her angular jaw before finally capturing her lips and lightly gripping her bottom lip between his teeth. Feeling much more in control, now, he backed her onto the couch. She tried to pull him on top of her, but he didn’t give. Instead he parted her legs and kneeled in front of her. Her hand slipped out from his waistband and he grabbed her thighs.

For a moment, he did nothing, just taking in the dream-like image before him. Not even the best of his fantasies could prepare him for the sight of her sitting there, legs spread for him, her flushed face framed by her silky hair, her eyes locked with his and stirring thing in his stomach and chest that he hadn’t felt in far too long.

“Red?” She began to shift uncomfortably on the cushions and gripped her skirt to pull it down. He caught her wrist.

“You’re so…. So beautiful, Lizzy.”

She bit her bottom lip and blushed.

He slowly glided a hand up her skirt, enjoying the silky softness of her skin, loving how each muscle tensed under his fingertips, until he finally reached the warmth of her sex. He ran a finger over the damp spot of her panties and pushed until the fabric was caught between her folds. A guttural groan caught in her throat and her eyes fluttered.

Suddenly feeling much too warm, he rose to his feet and began to slowly remove his clothes. First his tie, then his jacket, vest, then his trousers. He was left in a button up and his boxer briefs. He would have removed more, but her darkened irises were too much. He needed her now.

Elizabeth began to unbutton her shirt, but his hands enveloped her own. At first, she seemed confused until he meticulously and tantalizingly began to do it for her, never breaking their intense and pregnant gaze. As her shirt fell away, a lacy white bra became exposed. It cupped her breasts perfectly and he even considered leaving it on, enjoying the modesty and secrecy of it all, but she’d already began to impatiently unclip it herself.

She was perfect, he realized. Her breasts were full and laying heavily against her chest. He couldn’t help but cup one and give it a soft squeeze enjoying the way it filled his hand. Since his late wife, most of the women he’d been with had firm, noticeable fake, breasts. While attractive to look at, hers felt amazing in his hands by comparison. They were real, supple, and he couldn’t help but manipulate them in his grasp. They were better than he could have ever imagined.

Tentatively he took one of her nipples in his mouth and rolled his tongue over the tight peak. She mewled and grabbed her other breast, squeezing and kneading it roughly. Oh? So, she didn’t need it so gentle? Following suit, he scraped his teeth on her nipple until she began to squeal and arch her back.

Red pushed up her skirt until her matching underwear was exposed. He couldn’t get enough of the way they darkened with moisture near her sex, the way the cotton and lace left much to his imagination. His cock strained against his waistband, but he paid it no mind. He wanted to see her writhe first.

Liz’s face was flush, and her snark and control had melted away. She sat there, watching him intently and gasping at his exploratory fingers. He slipped beneath her underwear and allowed two fingers to rub at her entrance, pausing to circle her swollen clit, causing her to jump.

“Red… I…”

He froze. “Do you want me to stop?”

At first, she said nothing, her breathing was the only sound in the room. “N-No. Please, don’t stop.” She finally said. He smirked before sliding a finger inside of her. She gasped and pushed against him. He’d always fantasized about her getting wet for him, but he couldn’t have imagined this. She was warm, slick, her walls were like velvet, and he could smell her arousal which only increased his own.

His thumb found it’s way to her clit again and rubbed slowly but purposefully. Her hand shot to his shoulder and tried to pull him in but he did not move.

“Do you want this?” He asked. She bit her bottom lip and only answered with a nod. “Say it.”

“Red…”

“Say you want this.” His voice lowered.

“Please,” she rolled her hips over his finger which had taken on a lazy pace. “I want this.

He added another finger, which slipped in easily.

“I-Uh!” She moaned. “I thought about you when I was with Tom.”

Once again, he froze, much to her frustration.

“But you said you didn’t-“

“When he was inside of me, I couldn’t handle it, but before,” she thrust onto his fingers, “but before, with the vibrator, I thought of you. Oh God Raymond, please don’t stop,” she whimpered. His name flowed off her tongue like honey. It wasn’t often she used his name and hearing it trickle from her lips was oh so sweet. He smirked. He removed his fingers for only a moment to pull off her underwear. She whined at the loss but moaned when his mouth closed over the entirety of her sex.

He was right, Tom had wasted her taste. If Red had ever been captured, he would have requested this as his last meal. She was the perfect combination of sweet and salty and he couldn’t get enough. He used one hand to push aside her pubic hair for better access. His tongue swirled around her swollen bud, savoring the way her body convulsed under his touch.

“Don’t uHH-“ she shuddered as he curled his fingers. “Don’t fucking tease me, Red.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Lizzy,” he growled, licking his lips. He continued to flutter his fingers against her sweet spot while sucking and nipping at her clit. He could tell she was close as her nails dug further into his shoulder, earning her a growl from his throat. It was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

“I’m close,” she whispered, the strain in her voice apparent. Her hips met the increasing rhythm of his fingers and tongue, grinding desperately for release.

“Come for me, Lizzy.” He felt the walls of her sex clench before she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. She pulsed and contracted around his fingers as wave after wave of her orgasm rolled through her body.

“Raymond,” she panted. “That was incredible.”

Once she’d calmed, he removed his fingers and licked them clean. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

He began to stand. “Would you like some water?”

Her face scrunched in confusion. “What?”

“Two orgasms in one night, we don’t want you to be dehydrated.” He gave a smirk, trying to ignore his throbbing member.

“And… What? I don’t get a third?”

He stared at her disheveled appearance and licked his lips.

“Come here.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one smutty chapter but I hate uploading long chapters for whatever reason so the next chapter will just be a direct continuation of this one.  
> I'm considering creating an actual story out of this but I'm not sure yet, depends on how people respond.  
> Please review and let me know.  
> (Also, the formatting may be weird it's not letting me fix it so... sorry. :/ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter but hopefully still just as juicy.**

**I’m going to attempt to continue to story after this scene since it seems there is some interest in that, not exactly sure what I’ll do with it but I have some ideas.**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him feverously, much to his surprise. He pulled away only slightly, unable to remove himself fully from the warmth of her body.

“You really want this?” He asked again. Surely, she would regret it after, of that he had no doubt, but he wasn’t sure he could help himself, regardless, if she said yes. 

She answered by tugging at his boxer-briefs until his erection sprang free and lay heavily on her thigh. “I really want this.” She brushed her thumb over the slickened head of his cock. “Though admittedly,” she bit her lip. “I don’t know if you’ll um… fit.”

He would have chuckled if it weren’t for her still moving hand, coaxing moans and the occasional gasp from his throat. She removed it only momentarily to unbutton his shirt.

Suddenly alarmed he grabbed her wrist, careful not to hurt her. “Why don’t we leave that on?”

“Shut up, Raymond.” She captured his lips again and without warning, tore his shirt open. The buttons made a clattering sound as they hit the polished wood floors. He had no time to protest as she wrapped her hands around his neck and shoulders, where she undoubtedly felt his scars. She made no indication that she even noticed. Instead, her hands ran over his chest, and brushed the skin of his stomach beneath his undershirt. He helped her remove the last barrier between them, relishing the warmth of her breasts against his chest.

She shifted her position so that she was lying flat on her back, Red hovering over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her glistening sex against his cock.

He searched her eyes one more time, looking for any sign of hesitation, but when he found none, he positioned his tip between her folds, barely brushing at her entrance, and gently pushed.

“Fuck!” She cried out, arching her back.

“Did I hurt you?” 

“N-No, you’re just… fuck… you’re huge,” she tried to relax, to allow herself to stretch over his length, and he kept his movements slow and thoughtful. Slowly but surely, she opened for him and he was able to fill her entirely. “Don’t move yet,” she whispered.

He did as he was told, planting soft kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, and her parted lips, waiting for her face to relax.

She was the first to move, rolling her hips against his and pushing him impossibly deeper. He wasn’t prepared and let out a low growl against her lips. “Oh God, Lizzy, you feel incredible.”

Elizabeth giggled, rolling her hips again. He took this as a sign that he could move. He gripped her hip and pulled out slightly before thrusting into her. He kept his pace slow, moving gently enough to allow her to adjust. However, she was impatient.

Using the leverage of her legs, which were still firmly wrapped around his body, she hiked herself up and slammed down onto him, eliciting a series of curses and grunts from Red as she continued her quick and violent pace.

“You don’t need to treat me like a flower Red,” she panted, never slowing, “I want you to fuck me.”

He couldn’t come up with a single quip, a single word. Instead, he growled, hooked an arm behind her back and with one swift movement, pulled up until they were both upright. A singular “oh!” was all that escaped from her parted lips as he lifted her by her hips and drove her downward over his length. If she had been any less wet it would have meant pain for both, but she slid easily over his cock. Her breasts bounced in rhythm with each thrust and he couldn’t help but take one in his mouth and bite gently, sucking and swirling his tongue over what would undoubtedly be a bruise.

She scratched her nails over his scars and to his surprise, he could feel their sting followed by the slight warmth of blood that pooled over the wounds.

With this new angle, the base of his shaft rubbed against her clit. It didn’t take long before he could feel that familiar pulsing that indicated that she was close to another orgasm.

“Don’t-Uh! Don’t stop!” She demanded, gripping his shoulders and rolling her hips in a circular motion.

Red, too, felt a heat building in his stomach and his own movements became more erratic, more desperate. Without warning he felt her clench around him, and her entire body shook. She threw her head back and let out the sweetest of cries he’d ever heard, which was enough to push him over.

With one last thrust he felt that heat burst, and his entire body shuddered. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight as spasms rolled through him and filled her.

They both held each other, breathless, their hearts pounding against their ribcages.

It wasn’t until she finally let go and flopped back onto the couch, utterly spent, and he slipped from between her legs that he realized the incredibly irresponsible mistake they’d both made.

He wasn’t wearing a condom.

Red said nothing at first, realizing that this conversation was best saved until they were both clean and dressed.

“I um… I need to shower.” She said, not quite meeting his gaze. He desired to join her but made no such offer, presuming that she would enjoy some time alone to absorb what had just occurred.

“There are fresh towels in the closet across from the bathroom.” He said, suddenly feeling very naked and vulnerable, which was not something he was accustomed to. He pulled up his boxer briefs and went to grab his button up, only to remember that she was rendered it useless. The shirt alone probably cost more than her entire wardrobe, but he thought little of it, he had plenty.

She chewed her lip and nodded, gathering her discarded clothes and holding them close to her chest, bolting for the bathroom without another word. Once he could hear the steady stream of the shower running, he let out a long sigh.

_Oh Raymond,_ he thought. _What have you done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but hopefully still satisfactory.   
> (Again, I try to fix formatting but it just simply wont let me so there are some issues, I know)  
> It seems ya'll are interested in me continuing the story so I shall attempt to do so, I have some ideas, hopefully they will play out nicely.   
> Thank you for so much support, more Lizzington to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some filler and fluff and a bit of Dembe (who I love)  
> ALSO! I've tried multiple times to fix my formatting but, alas, the indentation doesn't work despite how many times and ways I've tried. Please forgive me. I really did try :/

While she showered, Raymond dressed himself and set about cleaning up the evidence of their interaction. The glass he had dropped had thankfully remained intact and a warm, wet, cloth was all that it took to wipe away the spilled drink. He swept up the scattered buttons and threw away the ruined shirt. The wet spots on the couch, however, were better left for a more thorough clean so he simply flipped the cushions and fluffed the decorative pillows.

He thought by keeping himself busy he would be able to bring himself some sort of clarity, a slap of reality was welcomed, but all he could do was replay every moan, every kiss, and the feeling of her curves beneath his fingertips. He felt utterly intoxicated and it had nothing to do with the scotch.

As he cleaned, he became overly aware that he had not yet eaten. Despite her earlier dinner with Tom, he knew that Elizabeth had eaten very little and considering her recent activities, he figured that she would probably be hungry as well.

The kitchen was well stocked, thanks to Dembe’s diligence and knowledge of Raymond’s palate, and he began to season two thick steaks and chop a series of vegetables to be sautéed with butter and garlic. They could both use the protein.

He had barely begun to sear the steaks when he heard Elizabeth emerge from the bathroom.

“I hope you like your steaks medium-rare!” He called out, “I don’t think I could live with myself if I ruined these beautiful cuts by cooking them any other way. You know, I once met a man in a small town in Texas, he ran supposedly one of the best steakhouses in the entirety of North America and after trying them I can confidently say, in the world. I mean, they’d just melt in your mouth!

“Ironically, he preferred his own steaks to be cooked well done. He could cook prime rib to absolute perfection but would bastardize his own meals for reasons I just could not fathom. Somehow, it seemed only fitting that he would choke and on that leather he so loved. The universe has an incredible sense of humor doesn’t it?” He flipped the steaks, a billow of steam filling the air with a heady aroma of butter, herbs, and meat. There were few scents he enjoyed more. 

He was about to ask her if she’d like a glass of wine with dinner when he heard the distinct click of the front door. Alarmed, he abandoned the food and cautiously made his way to the entrance, wishing he hadn’t left his gun on the desk with the monitors. 

“Elizabeth?” He called down the hall. The door to the bathroom was open, steam still pouring and dissipating in the cooler air. There was no answer. His heart pounded in his chest as a million scenarios passed through his mind, none of them good. He kept his back to the wall, swiftly but silently moving towards the front door, pausing only a moment to ensure that she was, in fact, not in the bathroom. Finally, he peered around the final corner and found that she was gone. Her shoes, purse, and coat had all been taken as well. The initial relief of knowing that she’d simply left was replaced by a tightening in his chest.

He relaxed his posture and slumped against the wall, rubbing the back of his neck. He had ignorantly believed that there could be even the semblance of normalcy between them after what had occurred. A new weight took residence in his stomach and his appetite was all but forgotten. He fished his phone from his pocket and stared at her name, willing himself to call her. Instead, he found that she had already texted him. 

** Please don’t follow me. **

_ Are you alright?  _ He responded. It only took another few moments before she answered. 

** I will be. Goodnight Red. **

Red clutched the phone in his hand, nearly breaking it. Part of him wanted to send Dembe after her, to make sure that she was okay, to at least set her up in a proper hotel and get her anything she needed, but he knew better. She would need space and for once, he would respect that. 

The next morning, Red was woken to the sound of the front door. He did not move from his bed, assuming it was Dembe coming in for his morning shift. With Elizabeth gone Red had thought against watching the monitors all night. Watching Tom sleep was far less entertaining without her beside him. 

“Raymond?” A much softer voice met his ears and he practically flew from under the covers. 

Elizabeth. 

He ran to the living room where he found the young woman curled up on the couch, her face pale and her arms wrapped around her stomach. She looked to be in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I… Uh!” She gasped. He ran to her side and put an arm around her shoulders. She did not shy away.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked again, this time with urgency. She did not appear injured, but instead ill, very ill. 

“I’m fine, its nothing, but I had to call in sick and Tom can’t see me this way. I need to stay here for the day, or at least until this passes.” She finally sighed, whatever painful episode that had overtaken her suddenly seemed to pass and she slumped against him. 

“Of course,” he kissed her forehead, noting that she didn’t feel feverish despite the thin sheen of sweat. “What happened, Liz, please.” 

She sighed again. “I went to the drug-store last night and... “ She trailed off, pushing away long enough to look him in the eyes. “We fucked up last night, Red. I’m not just talking about the sex. We didn’t use protection and I needed to take care of that.” 

She didn’t continue and he didn’t need her to. Part of him was relieved that they no longer needed to have that particular conversation. Part of him felt a familiar sinking feeling in his stomach, one he was becoming much too accustomed to in regards to her. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way, and he was in no place to delve deeper into that train of emotions. 

“Your body doesn’t seem to be reacting well.” 

“No, I mean, its just side effects. I’ll be fine. I just can’t go anywhere right now. I need rest.” 

“Of course,” he repeated. He smoothed her silky hair away from her face, finding that even in her state of distress, he found her quite beautiful. “Can I get you anything?” 

“Tea?” She asked. He smiled. 

Neither dared be the first to broach the subject of the previous night. Red took the role of caretaker and helped her through the nausea and occasional pain that came with the morning after pill and after a few hours it seemed that the worst of it passed. She asked for a new blacklister a few times, trying to distract herself with work, but he refused, insisting that rest was far more important. He did, however, text Agent Ressler a few details, despite his insistence to only communicate with Elizabeth. 

Finally, though, she sighed, “Red, we need to talk.” 

He pursed his lips and settled into the couch next to her, leaving room between them. 

“Yes,” he nodded. “I suppose we do.” He was prepared for her to go off on how much of a mistake it was, how the alcohol had seriously impeded her decision making abilities, and how he shouldn’t have taken advantage. He was prepared for all of that, but not for what actually escaped her lips. 

“We need to be more careful next time. I mean, what if I’d gotten pregnant? How could we be that stupid? I’ve already taken enough of these stupid pills with Tom, though he doesn’t know, and this,” she gestured towards her body. “They get worse every time. I cant keep this up.”

He felt his throat go dry and he struggled to speak. “Wait, Elizabeth… Next time?” She blushed and turned her gaze downward. 

“I’m sorry, I just assumed…” She couldn't seem to bring herself to finish the sentence. He saw a mix of pain and embarrassment flash across her flushed face and he wanted to reach out to her but thought better of it. 

“Look, Elizabeth, I enjoyed our time. I don’t want you to think I didn’t but the ramifications of this could be a lot more severe than you’ve considered.” He watched as she seemed to shrink into the cushions and wrap her arms around her knees. “If anyone found out you would become that much more of a target and the FBI? There’s no way they’d uphold my immunity and allow me to be a CI any longer. We’ve jeopardized a lot more than just a potential unplanned pregnancy.” 

“Does it really matter?” She muttered. He was taken aback. 

“I would assume it does, to you especially.” 

“Of course it does,” she smoothed her hair away from her face. “Of course it all matters but after everything I’m not sure I care anymore. The FBI doesn't need to know anything and as far as being a target, by now I’ve realized that just being in your presence has already put a big bulls-eye on my back. What’s the difference at this point?” 

The hopelessness in her voice was unexpected and she looked utterly defeated, not something he was used to when it came to the fiery young agent. He went against his better judgement and rested a hand on her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“It's been so long since I’ve felt happy and at ease.” She said. “And last night I finally felt free. For once it wasn't about taking down some criminal, or putting my life in danger, or pretending to be someone I’m not. I was just… me. And now you’re talking about it like it was some sort of horrible mistake and I just, I can’t right now, Raymond, just let me have this. Please.” Her pleading voice ripped through his heart and he blinked back a few tears. He shifted so that his body was slightly pressed against hers, enjoying her warmth and wanting to comfort her in any way possible. He placed a finger under her chin and guided her gaze to his own. 

“I care about you, Liz. Everything I do, and say, is for your happiness, even if it doesn’t always seem that way.” He gently brushed his thumb over her jaw and moved his hand to cup her cheek. 

Her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips and before he could make a decision to lean away, she kissed him. It was different than the night before. Instead of desperate and hungry, it felt chaste and loving. He raised his other hand to caress her cheek, lost in the warmth and softness of her lips. 

Their kiss was cut short when Dembe entered the room silently, only making his presence known with a single cough. The two snapped apart and Liz jumped to her feet, looking impossibly pale and flustered. Before anyone could say anything, she doubled over and threw up on the floor. 

Red and Dembe cleaned up the mess while Elizabeth slept in the other room. Her symptoms had resurfaced and after emptying her stomach on the hardwood floors, courteously missing the hand-woven run, she admitted to feeling dizzy. It was Dembe who ended up carrying her to bed, eyeing Raymond the entire time with an unreadable expression. 

“Do you think this is a good idea? You and her?” He asked once they’d finished. He collapsed onto the couch they’d formally occupied and Red took up the chair nearest to the monitors. Tom was nowhere to be seen but he didn’t worry, it was early in the school day and he had time before he needed to worry about him.

“It wasn’t my idea,” he answered, flatly. At that Dembe smirked, though there was an air of disbelief about his smile. Raymond trusted Dembe with everything, usually, but he wasn’t sure if he’d made a mistake by entertaining the conversation. He thought back to Elizabeth, her quivering voice as she begged to simply feel happy and free. How much could he divulge in order to satisfy his friend while also allowing the young agent her privacy. 

“She made a move on you?” 

“Something like that.” 

Dembe folded his arms across his chest and continued his intense gaze, searching Red’s face for any unspoken information, and undoubtedly forming suspicions of his own. 

“What’s wrong with her? Is she ill? Do we need a doctor?” 

“Just a little bug, I’m sure it’ll pass.” He lied smoothly. 

“Ah, well you never know Raymond. You can never be too careful with illness. You, of all people, have seen colds kill the young and old alike. You would never forgive yourself if she was harmed. It would only take a phone call.” Dembe’s tone was anything but concerned. He was prodding, looking for a weakness to get the information he desired. Red couldn’t help but respect him for his methods. In any other circumstance, Dembe was right, a doctor would be there immediately. He didn’t like taking risks, especially the microbial sorts. On the other hand, he felt like reprimanding his body guard for clearly trying to cross a line he had no business crossing. 

“I’ll take care of her.” He offered a tight smile. 

“Raymond.. please. What is going on? You know I’ve grown to care about her. And you know I know you too well, by now. Something had changed.” He dropped his somewhat smug expression and looked at his boss with a serious expression. 

Red ran a hand over his mouth and tilted his head, trying to formulate a response that Dembe would believe while simultaneously preserving his private matters. Every excuse he could possibly make, and he had vaulted plenty, seemed suddenly weak. 

“I love her.” he finally said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it wasn't much, but I do have a vision for this fanfic. I mostly want to know if, with my less smutty writing, you're all still interested in this continuing. I know its easy to like the porn (i certainly do) but if I'm going to continue the romance aspect... Well I need to know someone still will read it. Let me know in the comments please:)  
> Love all the supporters who have gotten me this far, there will be more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life is busy and writing block is real.  
> Wasn't expecting the support I received so I'll try to update more often.  
> Short chapter  
> No sexy times this time but expect more drama in the next.

Elizabeth woke to the sound of plastic vibrating against wood. Determined to silence the grating noise, she grabbed her phone and tossed it to the floor where it continued to buzz in a muted manner. She groaned and glanced at the window in absence of a clock and found that the sun had begun to set, casting the room in a golden glow that would have been comforting if it didn’t remind her that she had slept the day away without having checked in with Tom. 

When she sat up she found a glass of water and a couple of pills she didn’t immediately recognize. There was a note written in Red’s unmistakable hand-writing. 

_ For your nausea, should you still have it when you wake.  _

_ -Red _

Memories broke through her sleepy haze and her hand went to clutch her stomach, expecting another wave of illness to take her. To her pleasant surprise, she felt relatively fine. Her only discomfort came from a dull ache between her legs that made her blush.

Liz wasn’t sure what had made her so bold the night before. She tried, to no success, to blame it on the scotch. Though, despite the copious drinks she’d downed, she’d never really felt that drunk. Her situation with Tom was all too sobering. 

However, she wasn’t quite ready to delve into that rabbit hole of emotions. Not yet, at least. 

Instead, she climbed out of bed and attempted to tame her hair in the mirror by the closet. She knew that either Red or Dembe would fetch her a brush if she asked, but a request like that suggested a more permanent situation and she couldn’t live here. She would have to return to Tom. 

Gulping down the water and ignoring the pills, she straightened herself out and entered the living room. There was no sign of Raymond nor Dembe. Instead, Mr. Kaplan sat at the desk scanning the monitors with an unreadable expression. 

“Feeling better?” She asked without looking away. 

“Uh.. Yeah. Much.” She gave a pursed-lipped smile. 

“Good.” 

“Where’s Raymond?” Liz wondered. 

Mr. Kaplan sighed and shook her head. “He trusts me but not enough to disclose his ‘errand’ it would seem. All he asked was that I watch over you while you get over the flu. Though,” she narrowed her eyes. “You look surprisingly spry for a woman that has the flu.” 

“Oh,” she tried to keep her tone even and convincing. “He was being dramatic. It was just a stomach bug, one of those 24-hour things. He saw me on the cameras and insisted he take care of me.” 

“Typical,” though her expression remained neutral, Liz could almost hear her rolling her eyes and smirking. 

“I guess he’s a little overprotective at times.” 

Liz attempted to stretch, testing her muscles and holding back a visible wince at their protest. 

“Rough night?” Kaplan asked. 

“I guess I slept wrong,” she tried to laugh it off, but the older woman did not look convinced. 

“You know,” she began, standing and crossing over to the couch. “I’m used to cleaning up after Raymond. He leaves a plethora of varying stains in his wake and after all these years I’ve become quite adept at knowing exactly what is needed to rid the world of each and every one. So, you can imagine my surprise, when I did a little daily cleaning, well needed if I might add, and came across a mosaic of stains on this couch.” 

She sat down, crossing her legs and resting her clasped hands on her knees. Liz tried to fight the blush that was already redding her cheeks. 

“‘Vomit’ he explained, ‘she got sick on the couch.’ Now I know it’s not my job to ask questions. Mind you, I rarely need to, Raymond trusts me. So when he told me that little story I gladly believed, because the alternative…” She cocked her head slightly and stared at Liz without finishing her sentence. 

“I had the flu.” 

“So you’ve both said.” She narrowed her eyes. By this time Liz’s face was scarlet and despite having relatively good control over her breathing, each exhale was audile in the silence. 

“What are you implying?” 

“Dear, I’ve been a cleaner for a long time. I can try to ignore the facts and pretend those were something else, and for Raymond’s sake I will not bring it up to him, but you? Well you don’t sign my paycheck, so to speak, do you?” 

Liz couldn’t bring herself to answer. 

“That and his supply of alcohol was sorely lacking. He’s a drinker, no doubt about that, but Raymond is not a young man and he’d be in the hospital if he’d consumed that much.” 

“Maybe he had company.” She offered. 

“Perhaps he did.” There wasn’t any doubt there. 

“Look, I don’t know where you’re going with this but it sounds like you’re being a little paranoid.” 

“Oh honey,” she shook her head. “I’m a lot of things, but paranoid is not one of those. I’m not an idiot and I’d always thought you weren’t either. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened here but God I wish I was one so maybe I could figure out why you would both be so foolish.”

“Tom is probably wondering where I am,” Liz suddenly said, kicking herself for not having a better response. She was an FBI agent for Christ’s sake. Lying should come easy.

“Of course,” she stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt. “But I have one question for you before you leave, and I implore you to be honest.”

She tried to swallow but found her throat much too dry. She didn’t want another question. She wanted to leave. She wanted to tell Kaplan to go to Hell. She wanted to laugh off these silly accusations that had no merit other than easily explainable evidence.

Instead, she simply nodded. 

“Do you love him?” 

Without warning, tears sprung to Liz’s eyes. She could easily blame it on the Plan-B, hormones and all, but that didn’t explain her next words. 

“Yeah…” Her voice came out in a near whisper. “Yeah, I think I do.” 


End file.
